


Some of Us Will Be Forgotten, the Others Will Be Wronged

by RiverDelta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkest Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Felix writes a very accurate book about his experiences on the now barren Chorus during the tragic Chorus Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some of Us Will Be Forgotten, the Others Will Be Wronged

_Felix stood above a sleeping Locus. The Longsword interceptor they were in had been hastily jury-rigged to serve as a sort of sleeping area, with tiny cots against the sides._

_Locus acted like a machine, sometimes, but he was different from them in two respects. One. Machines don’t sleep. Two. Felix’s coffee maker had a better sense of humor._

_He took off Locus’ helmet and cut across his jugular with his own combat knife. “Night, night. I’d say to tell me what Valhalla’s like, but, well...”_

_The pilot snorted, her voice vaguely amused. “You’re afraid that he’d blab? Really?”_

_“That and I don’t have room for a “true soldier” in my life if I’m retiring at 30.”_

Isaac sat in a plush red desk chair in his apartment. He wore his usual three-piece suit with an orange tie, his face was smoothly shaved, and he looked at the TV across from his laptop.

Sure, it wasn’t the size of a billboard, but the guy at the store narrowly persuaded him he’d have nowhere to put a TV that big, and honestly, wasn’t 125 inches enough? Reluctantly, he’d had to accede.

He cracked his knuckles and prepped his voice recording software to get his thoughts down on paper. It was nice enough to have enough money to buy out a TV studio and make them hire actors to create shows for him, but being the sole authority on a world war?

That was a tempting idea. “Chorus of Tragedy”.

He was chuckling already.

_The death of General Marra was sudden. The first general of the New Republic to lead an army against the Feds found herself shot by a sniper, near Cold Brook._

_General Bourke thought about this as he half-listened to Lieutenants Merrow and Bell give him what hasty briefings a semi-legitimate political body like the New Republic could create._

_He wondered, though:_

_Why was the bullet they found in Marra’s corpse a M6G pistol round, and what was that orange flash of light?_

He spoke aloud, his words appearing on the page. “An Introduction: In the annals of history-” He stifled a snort at the word “annals”. “In the annals of history, there is no greater tragedy than the loss of an entire planet.

“While many have not heard of the planet Chorus, much less the bloody Chorus Civil War, which ended with the entire planet scourged of life by the bloodthirst and factionalism of its inhabitants-”

Isaac hoped that his attempts to sound authoritative wouldn’t just sound like he was talking out of his ass. Even though that was what he was doing. Well, who was going to question his account? He was there.

“-all should, as the story of the Chorus Civil War is one of stubborn blindness on one side, madness on the other, and the worst of human impulses. I was one of the unfortunate mercenaries hired by each side, lured by the promise of adventure and alien treasure, and I am one of the few people able to describe what happened firsthand. Chapter One: Blindness in the Federal Ranks.”

_The surgical room was kept as clean as the Federal Army could keep it, and as this was the beginning of the war, it was spotless. Doctor Emily Grey looked at the man on the table, naked except for a thin hospital gown, his back cut open, and she begun to carve away infected tissue. She wore a lab coat, a surgical mask, and her usual glasses, her dyed hair in a ponytail. The bullets hadn’t reached the hospitals, yet._

_According to this man’s ID, his name was Zachary Miller. He was not in the Federal personnel logbook, and his armor was too advanced to be New Republic._

_This pathetic, dying specimen had staggered into the hospital begging for treatment, dressed in black and carrying an unusual gun._

_Dr. Grey had tried to inform her boss of the strange event, but nobody had responded back to her, and so she did what she did best. She healed._

“Chapter Two: Madness in the Center of the Republic.” Oooh, boy. Here’s where he got to talk about Kimball. Pay her back for sticking him with the dumbass recruits. Isaac grinned and leapt from his seat, going to his spacious kitchen to grab himself a sandwich. He quickly put together something serviceable, and sat down at a booth in his kitchen, eating it.

When he finally returned, face wiped down with a napkin, he continued to speak into the computer’s microphone. “General Kimball was one of the least competent generals of the New Republic, owing to her fanaticism and paranoia. She failed to pursue any kind of peace during her time as a leader, and was known for her witch hunts.”

_Kimball hadn’t seen Bourke’s corpse. He hadn’t lived very long. A Pelican sent to try and get help had been shot down, and he’d happened to be inside._

_That wasn’t the Feds._

_She knew that the ship’s departure had been kept secret, and far enough away from any Fed territory that it’s downing would be incredibly unlikely. Which meant that there was a leak in the New Republic, and either it was going to the Feds or to someone else._

_She stood on a small platform and looked down at some of her more trusted lieutenants. The ones who would have known about Bourke’s corpse._

_“First act as General. Make sure that any traitors are found. If they aren’t Feds, interrogate them. If they are Feds, interrogate them and then execute them.”_

_She doubted they were Feds. The Feds hadn’t done anything as ballsy as setting up an intel leak in the heart of the New Republic. It wasn’t the limey’s way of doing things. He was reactive, not proactive._

_“This is a Level 1 Directive.”_

It had been months since he begun Chorus of Tragedy, and he’d mostly been spurred on by black coffee and the tantalizing thought of being both a dashing mercenary and bestselling author, all based on destroying the legacies of the people who he’d had to kiss up to.

_He took off Locus’ helmet and cut across his jugular with his own combat knife._

_Kimball died of a timely arsenic dose._

_Space Pirates tracked Doyle down and hunted him like an animal._

_Grey....escaped. Chorus of Tragedy described her agonizing death by fire in such a way that later reviewers would question the necessity of the melodramatic rambling._

_Jensen, Andersmith, and Palomo were gunned down at Armonia._

_Bitters survived only to be mugged by desperate New Republic survivors and shot over his food supply. Strangely, the reactor under Armonia would be breached, and the entire city would become radioactive. Poor maintenance is the usual explanation._

Isaac Gates concluded Chorus of Tragedy simply. “For those who were forgotten, we remember you.”


End file.
